


Nostalgia

by BlueToRed



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Barely Legal, Choking, Face-Fucking, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, POV Second Person, Past Lives, Smoking, Unsafe Sex, Viagra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueToRed/pseuds/BlueToRed
Summary: At first, he didn't know how to respond. The old man thought it was a joke. But you're dead serious, you want him and you know he wants you. First chance you got, you decided to snatch him up. Something about him just felt familiar, and it wasn't because of the fact he was famous. It was something else that drew you to him.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider, Poppop Crocker | Alpha John Egbert/Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Nostalgia

Your name is Dave Strider and you just spotted a comedy legend in the dead of night in the big apple. John Crocker whistles a turn and leans on his walking cane, staring out into the road. He looks like he is waiting on a ride. You’re dead set on giving him one.

At first he wasn’t sure how to respond. Crocker thought it was a joke he just didn’t get. Young people’s humor is so foreign to him. That and well, you are not even in your twenties yet. You are sure that he can tell you are still technically still a teenager. You don’t care. You press right on anyway.

You fed him a couple of lines about how you are a huge fan of his work. John says something about how he knows you from somewhere and that his memory isn’t what it used to be. You said that you were willing to give him something to remember. He grins, like he believes you are setting up a joke. He lingers on your next words expecting a punchline. You give him one. You rub your hands up against- “Whoa there.” He defensibly puts his hands up, gesturing for you to slow down. “Is this your idea of a joke?”

“Only if the punchline is getting you off.” You bite down on your lips while flashing him a smile. Crocker should feel honored, you don’t smile for just anyone... for some reason, you feel like smiling at him is alright. The nervous look on his face when his eyes glanced down at your hand on his crotch tells you he finally understands. You pull away and then turn away from him. You start walking down the sidewalk. “Come on, one of my cars ‘s up ahead. I’ll give you a ride home.”

The whole ride over you had to fight yourself to keep your hands on the wheel and not just feel him up. You are not sure what it is about this man that drives you wild. Maybe it was his painfully old-timey and played out sense of humor. It annoyed you so much when you first found out about his comedy, it is practically prehistoric but still, it’s oddly charming. It felt pleasantly familiar in a way, nostalgic maybe? Even at the moment, Crocker is talking up a storm about his youth, with every sentence he punctuates it with another wild hand gesture. He is basically the polar opposite to you, where you are stoic and unmovable he is loud and passionate. Maybe that’s it that you feel so antiquated with, his passion. You have that resting in your heart too, you wouldn't have made it so young if you didn't have it. You were some no one, dumpster baby from Houston, Texas. Now you're eighteen year old, Dave Strider. You have a movie coming out soon that you directed, maybe you can invite Crocker here as your plus one... That'll get the people talking.

Your hands are still on the wheel, you still wish they were somewhere... else. John starts laughing at one of his own jokes, you can’t help but smile at how wildly he is laughing. You let out a bit of a small laugh too. You aren’t even sure if the joke was funny, to be perfectly honest you stopped listening as soon as you got hard. You only stop thinking about how big his cock must be and listen when he points out a finger and tells you which road to turn on. Obviously, he doesn’t notice your erection yet and well it’s still just a semi, but you are getting so turned on by the elderly man’s deep voice and thick, quick hands. You can’t help but stare at his hands move up-and-down and up-and-down and-

“Ho- careful there.”

You press down on your breaks.

“You almost ran a red light.” Crocker huffs.

“Whatever, I can afford it.” You blow it off and give him a proud smirk.

“Can you now?” John flashes you a probing look.

“Have you seen the car you’re sitting in, dude?”

“Don’t call me a dude, young pup.” Crocker suddenly sits up in his chair, probably to make himself look more dignified as he fiddles with his cane. He mumbles something under his breath.

You can feel sweat pooling on your steering wheel under your palms. Your hands are claiming up. Your pants are getting tighter. Damn. Young pup. Now that’s a new one.

* * *

You have to slouch a bit when you get out of the car, hopefully this will mask your erection but you doubt it. The lighting is so dim in the garage. You almost trip over a empty soda can as make your way over to John's side. Crocker seems determined to get out on his own accord. Once John opens the door, you offer out your hand, he nearly took it until you asked “need help, gramps?” Instead, he slapped your hand away and steadied himself with his walking cane. You give him another smirk.

“Thanks for the ride –uh.” He seems like his lingering in hopes for your name.

“Strider.”

“Strider? Well... thank you, young man." Crocker places his cane ahead of him as he walks forward. "I really must be off now.”

“Whoa whoa- hey after that ride I just gave you, you’re really not going to invite me into your hotel room for a little drink?” You hate how he's planing hard to get.

“Alright, listen… At first I thought about it but- I just don’t think I-"

You shut him right up. You press your lips against his. At first he sinks into your kiss that is... until you slip in your tongue. Then Crocker pushes away from you.

You're expecting him to scold you, to tell you no.

Instead he just says, “frisky one, aren’t you?”

“You don’t even know the half of it yet, old man.” You give him another smirk.

“I guess this old dog could learn a few new tricks.”

“That’s the spirit.”

* * *

You’ve been waiting on his bed for about fifteen minutes now. You can hear the sink facet in the bathroom turn on and off. You had no idea how long it would take him to get an erection. It’s not that you are impatient though- it’s that you are restless, horned up and honestly... a little turned on by how hard John must be working himself right now.

You already finished the drink he gave you, it was a small glass of red wine, just something to put you in the mood. You took off all of your clothes and you had some travel sized lube in your pocket so you thought you would- there goes the facet again. Alright, so maybe you are feeling impatient now. You wrap your naked body in the hotel sheet and place your head down against the pillow, you're getting cold and your body is starting to ache from the pose you've been resting in. Suddenly, you hear footsteps coming towards you. You get back into your position. You peer up and see John in a silk robe with a pipe. He takes a puff and breathes it out his nose. You aren’t sure if you should be impressed or if you should laugh. You decide to lower your gaze and yep, there it is, actually you can’t believe you missed the tent he is pitching, it’s huge. John looks pretty damn proud of it.

“Well, Strider- I trust you are ready.”

You want to crack a joke about how long you’ve been ready, but part of you feels bad about making fun of his old man junk. Instead, you think he can appreciate a different gesture. You slowly lift up the sheet to reveal your slender frame. You can see him tense up a bit. He bites onto his pipe, holding it in his mouth as he slides off his robe. Yep. Just as harry and as thick as you imagined. You sit up as he moves to sit at your feet.

“Believe it or not, Strider, but you are my first man.”

“No fooling?” You rest one of your arms on the top of your knee. John raises his brows at how casual you're acting. You’re certain your laid back attitude is actually scaring him a bit, you like that a lot.

“I most certainly am not fooling you, Strider." John raises his pipe as he grins. "Even though my reputation would dictate otherwise.”

“Right.” You lay your head on your knee now too. Is this some kind of foreplay? Is he just going to talk about nothing until he can work up the nerve to actually make a move? Yeah, you’re not going to wait anymore.

You stand up. You take the pipe out of his hand and take a hit of it yourself, you take the opportunity to blow smoke in his face. He looks slightly offended but also curious at your next move. You don’t intent to disappoint. You place the pipe down on the night table in an ash tray. You take a deep breath and center yourself for this.

You turn around and sit him down on the bed. You sit on his lap and slowly push him down onto the bed. John's back is resting, against the cotton sheets and you're basically crawling up his body. You gently trace your hands up from his pecs to his neck. You lean in to whisper in his ear, “you look to me to be the kind of guy who likes it rough.” You peel away from him so you can see his expression. John looks nervous, like he is holding his breath. He knows you have the upper hand here, he might be older but when it comes to pleasuring men you have experience. “I asked you a question, Crocker.”

“So you want it rough?” He directs the question back at you. “I’m more than willing to show you a good time, boy.”

That’s a good enough answer for you.

You fumble with Crocker's boxers underneath your ass. You look down as you grab his erection and slip his cock inside of you, no condom, nothing. Just the tip alone stretches you out enough for you a grunt to escape your lips. You slip in more, it’s filling you up even quicker than you were expecting. You aren’t even sure if you are going to be able reach the base. Normally you would beat a guy off a little and suck him so you can get a good feel for what to expect, but this guy kept you waiting so long, you couldn’t help but jump the gun and this is one motherfuckin' of a gun.

Crocker doesn't move, he lets you take full control. He's probably just biting his time, waiting for you to get used to his cock. You still haven't taken the whole thing in your ass yet. He's just so fucking big. You bite down on your lips, you can't let yourself start moaning like a whore yet. You wanna savor the few sweet moments of Crocker thinking that you have power of him other than it being that he's got you wrapped around his finger. You feel tears start to form from underneath your shades. You start slipping yourself as far down at you can go. Once you reach the base you cry out a airy moan, _"ahhhh."_

Oh, he liked that. You could feel John's cock twitch inside of you. You wanna take things slow, but fuck... more than anything, you want to show off.

You start working your body up and down his shaft, as slowly as you can at first, and when you work up the nerve to pick up speed, John reminds you just who's cock you're working. He lifts his hips and starts working his cock into your ass. You bend down and start making out with him, just as a means to not gasp and whine like the cockslut you are.

Crocker grabs your wrists. You yelp into his mouth, he's gripping you pretty tight. He guides your hands up to his throat. He wants you too... oh shit. This old man is pretty dirty.

You pull away and chuckle against his lips, John slows down his thrusts so you can speak. You still sound fucked out as you speak, "you really do like it rough."

John laughs at you, "you like that, you little ephebe."

"Huh?" You ask him, "what's with all the weird names? You gonna call me a whippersnapper?"

"I'm gonna call you a cockwhore if you're not careful, boy." John pulls you into a kiss and then he forces you to press down on his throat. You bite his lip and he lets out a gasp. He starts thoughtlessly pounding your poor ass. You feel so tight around how thick his length is. It's almost hurting you, but your toys back at home are about this length... bet he doesn't know _that_ though. You have some pictures on your phone. You bet this geezer can't use a phone for shit. You'll just have to show him your nudes instead of text them.

John's thrusting into you fast now. You press down on his neck. He seems to love it, so you really dig your thumbs into him. You bite down on his lip in between your moans. He starts to pound you in a lust induced frenzy. You let yourself moan as he destroys your sweet spot. He's fucking killing you. You want to pull out your hair, thankfully John's tugging at your bangs, pulling them back but making him kiss you all the same. His other fist is clenched around your ass. Bet he loves how fat it is, it's his. It's hit forever if he can just get you there. You're so close. You wanna cum. You need to cum.

You start begging, "please. John, please... please make me cum."

"Da-Dave!" John cries in between his wheezes.

His load erupts in your ass. You feel your entire body tighten. Crocker finishes in you before you can finish yourself... but the old man isn't without a few tricks. He pants as he's directing you with his hands to get on all fours. He forces you to shuffle up his body. He forces your cock into his mouth. You'd let him do anything he wants to you but damn, you wanna face fuck him hard. John wants that too apparently, what a fuckin dirty old man. John's tight throat wraps around your cock. His teeth scrape you once, but it's not enough to ruin the whole experience for you. John's forcing your hips down, he's guiding you to fuck his face. You pick up the speed and ride him until you cum down his throat. He grunts like he wasn't expecting that, you force him to milk you dry. You grunt and pant, his tongue is so good to you. He's lapping up every drop.

You chuckle as you pull away and fall onto the bed, like the hot sticky used up mess you are.

John takes a few moments to collect himself. You take just as long.

John pulls himself up from the bed. “I can’t believe I did that.” He whispers to himself at the end of the bed, he's sitting by his night stand. He grabs a cigar out from a metal case.

You settle down next to him as you ask, "you got a regular smoke?"

John fumbles through his drawers for a half-empty carton of cigarettes.

You take the matchbox before John can snatch it and you light your smoke. John smirks at you, like he loves how rude you're being. You're just a little whippersnapper and John loves putting in your place.

“World is gonna end someday, gramps.” You hold up your smoke to your lips and light his cigar with the end of yours. He takes a huge puff, you take a long drag. The smoke rises up to the ceiling. You wrap your arms around his shoulders, as you cradle his back and hold your cigarette between your fingers. You can feel him sigh like he's comfortable in your arms. John lifts up his free hand to hold yours. The world is gonna end someday soon, you remind yourself of that fact every day. That witch told you that shit. Reminding you about some odd things... odd things that happened in another life. You sigh as John rests his head on your shoulder. _Egbert._ Maybe that's what's so familiar... _John Egbert._ Maybe that's what you remember about him. _Maybe that's what you'd give your soul for._

_Egbert, John Egbert._


End file.
